injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Multiverse Saga)
Superman is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes.Superman is a character from the comics by DC comics History Kal - El born on the planet Krypton; her father, the scientist Jor - El, and his mother Lara Lor-Van, sent him in a spacecraft bound to the earth when I was a kid, just before the destruction of their planet. It was discovered and adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, a pair of Smallville, Kansas farmers, who raised him with the name of Clark Kent and instilled in him a strict moral code. The young Kent began to display superhuman abilities, which upon reaching maturity would decide to use for the benefit of humanity. Ending After the battle against the Dark Beyonder, superman would Captain america, the captain gave him the idea of joining the Avengers and the justice league for face and defeat future threats that try to destroy or conquer Earth, superman accept the idea and so were born, justice avengers, group of heroes more powerful planet and possibly the universe itself. Moveset Normals * Super Breath: Superman exhales a strong gust of wind to blow his opponent over. The Meter Burn version turns the Super Breath into Arctic Breath and freezes them solid in place. * Heat Vision: '''Superman fires a sweeping twin set of beams of intense heat from his eyes at his opponent. The Meter Burn version shoots an additional powerful blast after the first one connects. Can be done in the air. * '''Rising Grab: Superman jumps into the air, grabbing his opponent and slams them back down on the ground. The Meter Burn version has Superman go higher and throw his opponent down harder. * Flying Punch: Superman charges at his opponent and knock them back with a sudden punch. The Meter Burn version adds two additional punches. * Flying Ground Smash: Superman flies into the sky and lunges down on his opponent from above. The Meter Burn version has Superman grab his opponent and slams them back into the ground. * Heat Zap: '''Superman fires a quick burst of heat vision at his opponent. * '''Low Scoop: Superman scoops his opponent up by flipping them off their feet with a quick sweep. Grab Rising Slam: '''Superman grabs the opponent by the neck, flies into the air with them, and slams them into the ground by the neck. '''Super Move Power of the Sun: Superman flies up into the sun before going back towards the ground with a fiery yellow aura, giving him greatly increased stats for twenty seconds. Ultimate Attack '''Kryptonian Crush: '''Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, flies up to them, and sends the opponent crashing back down to earth with a hammer fist. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Clark Kent walks onscreen, unbuttons his shirt, and opens it, revealing his Superman costume underneath. In a flash of blue and red, Superman, in full costume, appears onscreen with his hands on his hips. '''Exit: '''Superman flies offscreen, creating a shockwave upon his exit. '''Taunt: '''Crosses his arms and says "Done yet?" or "Can I go now?" Alternate Costumes Superman_2012.png|primary 0675.jpg|beyond 1387108417_0024.jpg|Red son 3082620617_270566f1ac.jpg|Classic supermullet2.jpg|Reight 192908-20423-superman.jpg|Kingdom come 3273709-screen_shot_2013-08-28_at_3.48.27_am.png|Ultraman Superman_Prime_001.jpg|Superboy Prime injustice-superman-01.jpg|Injustice Regime_Superman.png|Dictator STL003467.jpg|cinematic lego-76040-super-heroes-superman-minifigure-legoland-1502-07-Legoland@15.jpg|lego squ81423-superman-variant-play-arts-figure-a_3.png|Square Enix Costum Image Non Disponible.jpg|Thor corps suit Trivia * the reason that one of their alternate costumes (more specifically, the suit of Injustice) is called Dictator, that Superman is because in the history of Injustice is returned a tyrant after the death of his wife, Lois Lane, and that of her unborn son. * In an alternate version of Injustice called Vengeance: Men Among Us, the roles of Batman and Superman are replaced, where it was Lex Luthor who tricked Batman into killing Vickie Vale, and Superman became the leader of the Insurgency. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)